


Third Time's the Charm

by fortunehasgivenup



Series: prompt fills [5]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: Rio proposes. Beth says no.Rinse, repeat.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: prompt fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608919
Comments: 25
Kudos: 245
Collections: GGcouples





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> chureezee said: Ooooh, may I leave a Brio prompt? After being in a serious relationship for quite some time, Rio proposes to beth. But Beth turns him down (for whatever reason you’d like.).

Rio rolls off of Beth, panting as he stares up at the high ceilings of his loft. Well, his new loft. Beth collapses face first into one of his pillows and moans.

“Marry me,” Rio says in between gulps of breath and fuck, if _he’s_ having trouble breathing, what hope did Beth have of even surviving what they - 

“What?” Beth manages to fall onto her side, facing Rio, and stares at him.

“Oh fuck,” he groans, his arm thrown over his eyes. “You think I’m letting that walk out my door, you got another thing coming, sweetheart. I gotta put a ring on that.”

She places her foot on his side and tries to push him away, but he just grabs her leg.

“No,” she says with a scowl. “No!” she shrieks as he starts to tickle her behind her knees. “Rio!”

—————————————

Rio presses up against Beth’s back and stares down at the magazine she’s flipping through.

“32 Tips to Blow His Mind,” he reads out, then laughs. “You think we need help?”

Beth bites back a laugh. “Just be glad that they didn’t put the donut one on this list,” she tells him.

“Donut one?” Rio’s expression of confusion isn’t something that Beth sees often, so she basks in it for a moment before explaining.

“One time, they said you should put a donut on your boyfriend’s dick and eat it off of him.”

The confusion slowly morphs into something between horror and disgust. Beth giggles, turning back to her magazine and flipping the pages.

TEN WAYS TO GET HIM TO PROPOSE.

She goes to turn to the next page, but Rio puts his hand out to keep it open on that one.

“Is number ten leaving the magazine open on this page?” he teases, setting his chin on her shoulder. 

Beth’s cheeks turn pink and she shoves him away to start on dinner.

———————————

“Marry me.”

Beth is pretty sure she gets wine up her nose. “What?” she gasps between coughs.

Rio’s standing at the stove, making her dinner. Or rather, has finished making her dinner, because he’s sliding a bowl towards her.

“You heard me,” he says.

“Indulge me,” Beth demands. There’s no way that he’d actually -

“Marry me,” Rio repeats, gritting his teeth.

“No.” Beth digs into her bowl of stew.

He lets out a noise she’s never heard before and looks up at him. He looks almost…upset?

She drops her spoon into the bowl. “Wait, are you serious?”

“Fucking hell,” Rio mutters. “Yeah, I’m serious.”

Beth’s too busy staring at him, open mouthed, to come up with a response.

He shifts his weight from side to side.

“Why?” Beth asks.

“You for real?” he asks. “We’ve been together for ages. We basically live together.”

Beth’s jaw clamps shut. “No,” she says, then digs into the stew.

—————————————

“Why doesn’t your sister want to marry me?”

Annie stares at Rio. She reaches up and rubs his cheek.

“What the fuck?”

“Oh my god,” she says, “you are real. This is real. You are at my house, asking me why my sister won’t marry you.” 

Rio pinches her arm, then slips away from the punch that she throws, coming face to face with Ben in the living room.

“You proposed to Aunt Beth?” Ben asks, taking a bite of a sandwich.

Great. He’s about to say never mind, but then stops. While Annie is Beth’s sister, Ben is pretty damn observant himself. So he shoves his hands in his pockets and nods.

“Okay, liquor,” Annie says, patting him on the back and then shoving him towards the couch. In a minute, he’s got a mug of clear liquid that smells like nail polish remover, sitting next to Annie on her too soft couch while Ben munches on a bag of chips. Rio’s not looking forward to Marcus going through this stage, where they just eat everything in sight. “Now spill.”

He tells her how he asked her when they were making dinner.

“Wait,” Ben says, “what exactly did you say?”

“I said marry me,” Rio replies.

“Was that all you said?” Ben asks.

Rio thinks. “She asked if I was serious. I said yes. Then she asked why.”

Annie and Beth groan in tandem. 

“Oh no, dude, what did you say?” Ben looks at him pityingly. 

Rio takes a drink and it doesn’t taste any better than it smells. Possibly worse, actually.

“We basically live together,” he tells them. “The kids are cool with it and -“

Annie starts laughing. “Oh my god, you told her that when she asked you why you want to marry her?”

Ben is just shaking his head.

“What?” Rio demands.

Ben sighs, puts the bag of chips aside and leans over the coffee table. “She asked you why you want to marry her and you basically said “why not?” Or told her that it’s convenient. Of course she said no. That’s why she married Uncle Dean. She’s not gonna do it again.”

Annie kicks Rio in the thigh as she shifts on the couch. He winces but she reaches over to pat his arm after.

“My kid is amazing,” she says, “I know.”

Rio doesn’t say anything.

“The good news is that she didn’t kick you out -“

“We were at my place,” he tells her.

Annie waves it away. “Oh believe me, Beth could kick you out of your place. Plus, you just said that you practically live together.”

He’s prepared to conceded that maybe she’s got a point.

“Anyways, that’s the good news. It means she doesn’t hate you. You can fix it. How do you think Beth would want to be proposed to?”

“She’d want it private,” he says. He’s given it a lot of thought, despite what Beth seemed to think. “Quiet. Just the two of us. She’s said she likes it when I cook for her because nobody else really cooks just for her. Like Ruby cooks and gives her food, but it’s not just for her, so it’s different, you know?”

Rio looks at the vodka and drains it. “She’s said a couple times that she didn’t like the engagement ring that Dean gave her. Commented a couple of times after people we know got engaged that men have shit taste in jewellery. I figured we’d pick one out together. Then she can have the one that she wants. Well, I found one, but I want her to see it.”

“Show me,” Annie demands.

Rio blinks. He’d kind of forgotten that Annie was there. Setting down the now empty mug, he pulls out his phone. There’s the sound of more alcohol being poured, then he turns the screen to Annie and Ben.

“Oh, that’s nice!” Ben says. 

“It’s a vintage ring,” he tells them, “that got damaged, but this jeweler fixed it up, replaced a couple of stones. I thought she’d like that.”

“She would,” Annie says, giving him a weird look. She sniffs. “That’s actually really sweet.”

Rio turns off the screen and puts his phone down, picks up his refilled mug. “So what do I do?”

Annie looks thoughtful. “Ben,” she turns to her son, “get the whiteboard.”

————————————

Rio puts a box on the table, then takes his seat across from her. It’s a jewellery box, no doubt, but not a ring box, so she picks it up. “What’s the occasion?” she asks, giving it a shake. It’s light.

“Open it.”

Raising her eyebrow at how he’s able to sound so grumpy when he’s giving her gifts, she kind of wants to laugh. Unless this is bad. Oh shit, is this a break-up gift or something? Is that a thing? 

It’s empty.

She looks up at him. “Is it like a treasure hunt or something?”

“No,” he replies, taking a bite of his pasta. “I’m asking you to marry me.”

Beth swallows, looks up at him. “Rio.”

He puts down his fork. "Didn't want you thinking it was a spur of the moment thing," he says.

She bites her lower lip. She had thought it.

“I know you think I'm just asking because it’s expected or whatever. But I’m serious. I found a ring that I think would suit you, but you’re always saying that men always pick the ugliest rings so I didn't want to buy it without you.” Rio meets her eyes. “Your last marriage went bad. Doesn’t mean that we will.”

“How do you know?” Beth asks, touching her bare ring finger. 

“You think that will jinx us or something?” Rio looks disbelieving. “Elizabeth, when have either of us ever done anything we should have?”

Beth laughs, covering her mouth. 

“This,” he gestured back and forth between them, “doesn’t change with a marriage certificate. Maybe this does,” he motioned to the house, “but you and me, we’re solid.”

Beth bites her lip. “Ride or die?”

“How many times I gotta tell you that’s not a thing?” Rio says with a hint of exasperation. “So, what do you say? I even went to your fucking sister.”

“You went to Annie?” Beth asks, eyes wide. The two of them get along like electricity and water. 

Rio nods. “Ben was there too. Between the two of them, they had some things to say about what I did wrong. So I’m doing it again. Right. Marry me.”

“Okay.” Beth says. “Okay,” she repeats.

Rio’s around the table and hoisting her up onto it before she even notices his chair move back. His mouth is hot on hers as he presses her down onto the table top.

Their dinner gets cold, but neither of them mind.

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to make myself write things that aren't always 10k+, I'm taking prompts on tumblr (or on here if you prefer). They will all be unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine and I'll be uploading them as a series rather than chapters because seeing that 1/? is stressful. I'm still working on all my other stuff as well, so most of those should be updating soon. As always, if there's something you think should be warned for, please let me know.


End file.
